staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 czerwca 1988
Program 1 9:30 Domator 9:35 Domowe przedszkole 10:00 DT - Wiadomości 10:10 SPORT: ME w piłce nożnej (powtórz. z dnia poprzedniego) 11:40 Domator 15:30 NURT (Kultura muzyczna) 16:00 Program dnia 16:05 DT - Wiadomości 16:10 Losowanie Express i Super Lotka 16:10 Dla dzieci: "Tik-tak" 17:10 SPORT: Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej - mecz Anglia - Holandia, w przerwie meczu, ok. 18:00 Teleexpress 19:05 Dobranoc 19:15 Kogo wybrać? 19:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny 20:00 Studio wyborcze 20:10 SPORT: Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej: mecz Irlandia - ZSRR 22:05 TV informator wydawniczy 22:15 Klub międzynarodowy 22:40 DT - Wiadomości Program 2 17:25 Program dnia 17:30 Magazyn 102 18:00 KRONIKA 18:30 "Małe ojczyzny" 19:00 "Ojczyzna - polszczyzna" 19:15 Film dokumentalny "Mieć miedź" - laureat FFK w Krakowie 20:00 Kino studyjne: "Małżeństwo Marii Braun" - film fabularny (obyczajowy) RFN, reż. Rainer W. Fasbinder, w roli tytułowej Hanna C. Schygulla 21:55 Panorama dnia 22:10 Festiwal muzyki K. Pendereckiego: koncert "Bamberger Sinfoniker" - "Requiem polskie" 23:55 Studio Targowe - Poznań '88 0:10 Wieczorne wiadomości Sky Channel 06.30 Good morning Scandinavia! 07.30 The DJ Kat Wake-Up Club 07.35 The DJ Kat Show 08.35 Countdown 09.35 Canada calling 10.05 Heartline 11.05 Nescafe UK Top 40 12.05 Made in Germany 13.05 Another World 14.00 City Lights 14.30 Roving Report 15.00 Sydney Winfield Premiership 16.00 The Great Video Race 17.00 The DJ Kat Show 18.00 Guns of Will Sonnett: A fool and his money 18.28 The Times Headline News 18.30 The Ghost and Mrs Muir 18.57 The Uniroyal weather report 19.00 Hazel 19.28 The Times Headline News 19.30 The Lekvas Man - Episode 2 20.30 Cash and Company 21.27 The Uniroyal weather report 21.30 Ghost Story. Creatures of the Canyon 22.28 The Times Headline News 22.30 Shell International Motor Sports 23.28 The Times Headline News 23.30 Carlsberg Euro Champs Report 23.35 Roving Report 00.05 Made in Germany 00.57 The Uniroyal weather Report 01.00 The Moguls 01.45 The Story of Fashion 02.45 Aspect of Great Artists 02.50 Closedown Super Channel 07.00 Supertime 08.00 Nino Firetto 09.00 Sons and Daughters 09.25 Huis & Interieur 09.50 Follow me 10.05 Doe het zelf: Meubels 10.30 Tuin en landschappen in Engeland 11.00 De zes op reis 11.30 De wonderlijke wereld der natuur 12.00 QED 12.30 Wildlife 13.00 Capitol 13.25 Weerbericht 13.30 Sons and Daughters 13.55 Amanda op de Orient Express 14.25 Weerbericht 14.30 Rockin' in the UK 15.30 Nino Firetto 16.30 Supertime 17.30 Formula One 18.30 Dr Who 19.00 Capitol 19.25 Weerbericht 19.30 Living planet 20.15 Hoofdfilm: My favorite Brunette 22.00 Super Channel nieuws 22.30 Weerbericht 22.35 Golfnieuws 22.40 Super sport with Turespana 23.40 Voetbaluitslagen 23.45 Beats of the Heart 00.40 Formula One 01.40 Rockin' in Europe 02.40 Closedown TV 5 18.00 Recreation 18.40 Des chiffres et des lettres 18.55 Les breves 19.00 Mon Oeil 19.55 Temps presents 20.50 Carabine FM 21.20 Collegium Academicum de Geneve 21.55 Photo de Familie 22.00 Journal Télévise 22.30 Continents Francophones 23.30 Fin de programme Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Channel z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1988 roku